The present invention relates to a compound designated as UCA1064-B. UCA1064-B has an antibacterial, antifungal and anti-tumor activity and is useful as an antibacterial, antifungal and anti-tumor agent.
As a compound structurally similar to the compound of the present invention, Compound A25822B represented by formula (II): ##STR2## is known [THE JOURNAL OF ANTIBIOTICS, 27(12), 992 (1974)]. However, there is no report that Compound A25822B has an anti-tumor activity.